Jin Kirigiri
|height= |weight=66 kg (146 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=86 cm |bmi= |blood_type=B |likes=• Suits • His daughter |dislikes=Tobacco |family=• Kyoko Kirigiri (Daughter) • Fuhito Kirigiri (Father) • Unnamed Wife |execution=Blast Off! |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=• Hope's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation=The Kirigiri Family |game debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' |anime debut=''Danganronpa: The Animation'' - Episode 01 |manga debut=''Danganronpa: The Manga'' |novel debut=''Danganronpa Zero'' |game portrayal= Kappei Yamaguchi |anime portrayal= Rikiya Koyama John Michael Tatum |stage portrayal= Tōru Kazama }} Jin Kirigiri '(霧切 仁 ''Kirigiri Jin) is a character featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. He was the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, being preceded by Kazuo Tengan. Several aspects of his history with his family and daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri, are explored in the light novels Danganronpa Kirigiri. His time as Headmaster at Hope's Peak Academy is explored in both Danganronpa Zero and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc. Appearance Jin is a man in his late thirties. He has dark purple hair and eyes resembling his daughter's. He wears a black suit with a purple tie. In Danganronpa 3, Jin's hair appears to be black. He wears the same suit and purple tie. His Danganronpa Zero design notes describe him as having a handsome face. Personality Jin is described to have a fussy personality, though he is capable of being very calm, similar to his daughter. He is also mentioned to have surprisingly light and cheerful voice at times, contrasting The Steering Committee. Jin is strict to the whole school, but has soft feelings for Kyoko. He was impressed by how much she had already discovered when he asked her to investigate the Izuru Kamukura Project and The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy in Danganronpa Zero, but in the end he asked her to quit because he became very worried of her safety. In Makoto Naegi Secret File, Jin is notably portrayed as being quite understanding towards the troublemaker student Nagito Komaeda, because he knows the boy doesn't really mean any harm. This is very different from most people who consider Nagito a nuisance who causes trouble for the sake of trouble. Nevertheless, Jin has to constantly worry because of his doings. Kazutaka Kodaka describes Jin as a "weird person", due to his unusual, very deep interest in talent. Unlike many other people, he is shown to firmly believe in luck as a talent, using Nagito's extraordinary luck as an example. Despite appearing to be more outwardly ethical and disliking the way The Steering Committee often handles situations, Jin's obsession with talent leads him to make poor decisions at times, like allowing Nagito to stay in the school after the bomb incident, solely because his talent is simply too great to let go. History Past Jin was born into the Kirigiri family and was planned to be the heir of his father Fuhito Kirigiri. The family was extremely strict about their family traditions as detectives, but Jin did not wish to become a detective. Because of this, his father begun to loathe him and completely kicked him out of the family. At some point, Jin married a woman from Uzuchi family and they had a daughter they named Kyoko. After Fuhito heard about the existence of his granddaughter, he invited Jin back only because he wanted to make Kyoko his heir. Fuhito begun a strict detective training with Kyoko, though Jin strongly disliked his father and only his wife's support kept any relationship between them. Unfortunately, his wife turned ill and had to be hospitalized, and was soon close to dying when their daughter was only 7 years old. Jin tried to contact his father and daughter who were currently working abroad, but Fuhito refused to aid his family, because to him detective work is more important than a dying family member. He even refused to let Kyoko see her dying mother, and Jin ended up leaving the family in anger after his wife died and his own father showed no care. Kyoko was then raised to be a detective by Fuhito, who also encouraged her to hate her father who abandoned them and the family traditions. Instead of detective work, Jin showed a great, even unusual interest in talent and ended up becoming Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster. He also had a very close friend Koichi Kizakura, who appeared to be close with Jin even around the time when Kyoko was still very young and living with his father. Though they didn't see each other anymore, Jin continued to think about his daughter. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Jin appeared inside the Principal Office Room with Koichi Kizakura and Chisa Yukizome. He appointed Chisa as the new assistant homeroom teacher for Class 77-B. Jin counted on her despite her have just graduated a few months ago. Jin was upset by Koichi's attitude and told Chisa she may have some trouble. Chisa saw herself to be capable to look after her students, but her over-cheerfulness made Jin wary. After she left, Koichi commented that Chisa was just as he remembered her, and asked if it was true that Kyosuke Munakata had recommended that she be a teacher. When Jin confirmed this, Kyosuke cautiously told him to be careful, saying that Kyosuke's influence was growing very quickly, despite being so young, and Jin wouldn't want Kyosuke to undermine his position as headmaster. Throughout the rest of the school day Jin stayed in his office and watched the events unfold from the window. Episode 03 - Farewell to All Futures Jin gathered Kazuo Tengan and Koichi in the Principal Office and confirmed that the subject of the Izuru Kamukura Project, Hajime Hinata has decided to participate in the project. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Jin, Koichi, and Chisa discussed about the expulsion of Ruruka Ando, Seiko Kimura, and Sonosuke Izayoi after the bombing incident in the gym involving one of Chisa's student, Nagito. Jin knew that Chisa protected Nagito and therefore suspended Nagito indefinitely, placed the homeroom teacher Koichi on probation, and transferred Chisa to the Reserve Course. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End After Chisa's transfer expired, Jin welcomed her back in the principal's office and officially appointed her as the homeroom teacher of Class 77-B. He and Koichi discuss the number of students coming for the next year, and Jin is disappointed with how little students they've gathered. He takes a look at some of the new students, and instantly notices Kyoko Kirigiri is on the list. Episode 07 -The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Jin was angered upon hearing from Kazuo that the school's higher-ups were planning cover up the deaths of thirteen student council members. After Kazuo left, Koichi attempted to cool Jin down and offered him a drink, which Jin accepted. Jin looked at the picture of him and his daughter and asked Koichi to protect Kyoko. Jin smiled as Koichi jokingly agreed to marry Kyoko for him, to which Jin responds that he'd never let him have her. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy After Koichi relayed the events presented to him on the live news feed of his mobile phone, Jin became convinced that someone was manipulating the entire situation behind the scenes, although when Koichi inquired as to who, Jin deprecated his own talents, explaining he wouldn't be able to figure it out, Kazuo then supported him as a result. Jin began to fall into anguish over not calling on his daughter's talent sooner, given the situation, an investigation would have uncovered the mastermind very quickly. Koichi puts a hand on Jin's shoulder, supporting his decision for protecting Kyoko rather than putting her in harm's way. Jin suggested Koichi and Kazuo should make an exit, while he stays behind and turns the old school building into a shelter for the Class 78th. Kazuo agrees, Koichi promptly agreeing to the proposal also, teasingly telling Jin that he wouldn't want to ruin the family fun. Jin looks at him coldly, before expressing that the worst may occur, although Koichi convinces him not to think the worst, handing him a drink, he explains that he will protect Kyoko with his life no matter what happens. Jin smiles, accepting Koichi's offer, he began to drink. ''Danganronpa Zero Prior to the Tragedy According to Kyoko, Jin wasn't interested in succeeding his family of detectives and left them to eventually become the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. He is also the person who came up with the plan to lock off the students inside the academy building to protect them from The Tragedy. But later, his plan backfired due to not knowing that two members of Ultimate Despair have managed to conceal themselves among his students. Around a year after putting his plan into motion, he was executed by Monokuma, who then left his bones in the Headmaster's secret room. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Although he was executed before the actual events of ''Danganronpa, Jin was brought up again later. When Alter Ego decodes the files left on the computer, it reveals to the students that the Mastermind is likely the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy - a man in his thirties. However, it was unknown to Alter Ego that Jin Kirigiri had already been executed by Monokuma and was no longer the headmaster. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie After Kyoko steals Monokuma's key, she investigates the second floor of the school and discovers the headmaster's room. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death When Makoto Naegi investigates the room later, he discovers the door to a hidden room than can only be opened with a password which turns out to be his daughter's name, "Kyoko Kirigiri". In the hidden room, Makoto and Kyoko find a gift box containing human bones, which Kyoko deduces are those of her father and the headmaster, Jin. Execution : Main Article: Blast Off! Relationships :'''Family: Kyoko Kirigiri Kyoko is Jin's daughter. According to Kyoko, she didn't know much about her father because when her mother died, he used her death as an excuse to leave home and pursue his own dreams. However, she was told this by her grandfather who hated Jin, and in reality Jin was angered because his father showed no care when Kyoko's mother died. Despite being apart for a long time, Jin truly cares about his daughter and keeps her in mind many times. This is proven when a picture of him and Kyoko as a child is seen in his office. When Kyoko comes to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Detective, Jin acts more indifferent towards her because of his position as the school's headmaster, however, in truth, he is actually very concerned about her safety. When he learns that his life could be in danger, Jin worries about what will happen to Kyoko with him gone, and asks Koichi to protect her for him should something happen. Kyoko seems to hide her feelings towards her father's death and has no words to say. She seems to be guilty much by not facing Makoto and feels uncomfortable when Makoto brings any subjects that are related to her father. Fuhito Kirigiri Fuhito appears to loathe Jin after he revealed he had no intention to become a detective and his heir, which was against the family traditions. Fuhito completely kicked his son out of the family, though later invited him back solely because Jin had a young daughter Fuhito could turn into his heir. Jin strongly disliked his father after all he had done, and only his wife's support kept any relationship between him and his father. After his wife caught a deadly illness and was hospitalized and close to death, Jin contacted his father and daughter who were doing detective work abroad. However, Fuhito refused to aid his family and didn't even let Kyoko see her dying mother, because to him detective work was more important than anything. Jin's wife died and he was furious about the way his own father treated his dying wife, and he ended up leaving the family. Afterwards, Fuhito encouraged Kyoko to hate his father, claiming that he used her mother's death as an excuse to leave the family and pursue his own dreams. Wife Jin had an unnamed wife who came from the Uzuchi family. It appears the two loved each other very much and they had Kyoko some time after Jin's father completely kicked him out of the Kirigiri family. After learning about his granddaughter, Fuhito invited Jin back in the hopes of making Kyoko his heir. However, Jin strongly disliked his father, and only his wife's support kept any relationship between them. Unfortunately, she turned ill and had to be hospitalized. When she was close to dying, Jin contacted his father and daughter who were doing detective work abroad. However, Fuhito refused to aid his family and didn't even let Kyoko see her dying mother, leaving Jin absolutely furious with him and deciding to leave the family. :Hope's Peak Academy's Staff: Koichi Kizakura Koichi was a talent scout at Hope's Peak Academy, and a close friend and confidant of Jin's. Even before he became the school's headmaster and left his family, Jin was friends with Koichi, and it is later revealed that Koichi was the one who shot the picture of him and Kyoko. Jin was often annoyed by Koichi, who was always drunk, but usually confided in him about not only school problems, but emotional ones too. Koichi was very loyal to Jin, and always trusted his judgement. Jin asks Koichi to protect Kyoko should something happen to him, showing the amount of faith and trust Jin placed in him. In the Danganronpa 3 relationship chart, Jin tells Koichi to work properly, Koichi telling Jin he understands. Kazuo Tengan After Kazuo stepped down from being headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, he entrusted the school to Jin. Jin later hired Kazuo back as the school's advisor. The two seem to have a mutual respect for each other, both of them not agreeing with the Steering Committee's choices and both of them not liking the Izuru Kamukura project. However, while Kazuo states he would never allow the project to continue, he allows Jin to make the decisions on what to do. :Class 77-B: Nagito Komaeda Jin is portrayed as being somewhat understanding towards the troublemaker student Nagito, because he knows the boy doesn't really mean any harm. Still, he has to constantly worry because of his doings. He firmly believes in Nagito's luck as a talent, which is why the boy is not expelled. Quotes |-|DR1= |-|DR3= Trivia *The name "Kirigiri" (霧切) literally means "fog cutter" - matching the fact that the Kirigiri family is a lineage of detectives. *The name "Jin" (仁) means "benevolence" or "virtue", making it a reference to Jin Kirigiri's endeavors to protect the survivors of The Tragedy within Hope's Peak Academy. It could also refer to Hope's Peak Academy's ultimate goal in perpetuating Izuru Kamukura Project. **Incidentally, the kanji 仁, which can also be pronounced as "hito", is traditionally used in the given name of every newborn son to the , making it present in the unspoken given names of all Japanese Emperors since over 500 years ago. With this fact in mind, the name "Jin" could be meant to reflect Jin Kirigiri's position as the highest authority in Hope's Peak Academy. *Jin shares his birthday with Peko Pekoyama. *The voice actor portraying Jin in the game's original Japanese version, Kappei Yamaguchi, also voices Hifumi Yamada. References Navigation de:Jin Kirigiri ru:Джин Киригири es:Jin Kirigiri fr:Jin Kirigiri pl:Jin Kirigiri ro:Jin Kirigiri Category:Danganronpa 1 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Makoto Naegi Secret File Characters Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Headmasters Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male